Night in the Library
by Moonlight-Yume-Charlotte
Summary: Iruka passed them off as his imagination, he'd locked the front door and checked every aisle twice so there was no way someone else was in the library with him. Absolutely no way. Impossible... What was that! - Kaka/Iru- Yaoi


Charlotte: So this was a quick idea I got when one of my friends turned up as an Undead librarian at Halloween ^_^ Rated for safety, it's probably only T but I'm thinking of doing a M sequel ... hmm... we'll see because I'm going to knuckle down with Tsunade's offer if I can. Today I'm multitasking because I'm wallpapering my spare room and typing so it's a grueling task.

Iruka: Disclaimer: She doesn't own it, nope, nada, zilch.

Read and review ^_^

* * *

Night in the Library 

It was a dark winter night, the gales blew harshly and the temperature dropped so low that frost was guaranteed to have arrived in the morning. Iruka luckily wasn't out in the bitter weather, he was inside and protected from the elements. He looked out the small window and watched the trees bend in the wind. He picked up a thick green book and started walking down the aisle, the musky red carpet beneath his feet dampened the sound of his footsteps.

The dark haired woman sat slumped at the large circular desk in the middle of the large room. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed unhappily, Iruka brought the book over to the woman. She looked up at him and tried to smile, Iruka placed the book in her hands and she clutched it to her chest.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei, I'm always losing the book guide. Where did I leave it?" Shizune asked and Iruka smiled back at her.

"It was on the red armchair in the sci-fi fiction section," Iruka said softly. It was obvious that the usually organised woman was out of sorts.

"Now I can find the things you wanted, 1 'Advanced weapon training' textbook, 2 'Intermediate stealth' scrolls and you want me to order in a class set of 'Chakra control for beginners'?" She verified, the brunette nodded.

"Konohamaru thought it would be funny to destroy my teacher's textbook, my scroll and Hyuuga Hanabi's scroll because 'she's a teacher's pet' or so he said. Then he managed to shred the entire set of class books. So I need to borrow a few things until they're replaced," Iruka huffed, Shizune laughed.

"That's strange, don't you usually catch him?" She said flicking through the pages of the large green book.

"I was….. Distracted, it's been one of those weeks," Iruka said. He couldn't tell the Hokage's aide that he was too busy thinking about a certain perverted jounin. Kakashi had been tormenting the chunin whenever he saw him and Iruka hated it, he hated the fact he had feelings for the man.

"Yeah, it's been one of those weeks for me too," Shizune said, she tapped a certain word on the page and stood up. She moved over to one side of the desk and swayed on her feet. Iruka caught her arm and helped her sit down, her face was much paler then usual.

"Shizune-san, you don't look too well. I think you should go home for tonight," Iruka comforted but the small woman shook her head.

"I-I'm fine Iruka-sensei, I have to find those books for you," She said helpfully but Iruka frowned at her.

"Go home and rest. I'll lock the library up after I find the books I need," Iruka offered.

"No, I couldn't…." She said quietly but Iruka was hearing none of it.

"Nonsense, I've done shifts at the library before. I'll lock things up and I want you to go home and rest. Take tomorrow off as well, I'll talk to Tsunade-hime about it," Iruka helped the woman to her feet but her eyes were wide with apprehension.

"No, I live to help Tsunade-hime," She said seriously.

"You won't be any help to the Hokage in your current state, she would only worry about you and send you home. I'll send my summons to help you get home and I'll handle things here, okay?" Iruka said finally. Shizune's dark bloodshot eyes showed resignation.

"Okay, thank you Iruka-sensei," She said. Iruka bit into his thumb and a tawny lynx appeared at his side.

"Iruka," the cat growled.

"Rinkusu can you accompany Shizune-san to her home? She's unwell and I don't want something happening to her. I would do it myself but I have to stay and shut up the library," Iruka explained. The noble cat bowed low and turned to Shizune.

"I will escort her and protect her well Iruka," Rinkusu said slowly.

"Thank you Rinkusu, I am in your debt," Iruka said sweetly. Shizune walked around the desk and stood beside the animal, with a thankful wave the both walked out the building. Iruka watched the woman go with a fond smile, Shizune was one of the few people like Iruka. Who genuinely gave all their effort to help the Hokage and their fellow shinobi, who perfected others mistakes so it wouldn't hurt anyone in future. Iruka strode forward to the front door to make sure the pair didn't run into any trouble, he turned the open sign over and clicked the bolt on the door. Iruka walked around the desk and tilted his head to read the large file, repeating the aisle number in his head, he walked towards the back of the room.

He banked left into the narrow aisle, two large mahogany bookcases that stretched up to the ceiling. Iruka ran his finger along the bumpy spines of the books, his eyes reading each label carefully. He got to the end of the row, where it hit the wall and bent down. He reached into the large wicker basket and rifled through the upright scrolls. He pulled out a scroll with a purple sleeve he unfastened the clip quickly and unravelled the first section.

"Intermediate Stealth," Iruka mumbled. He rolled it back up and fixed it back into it's sleeve. He foraged through the box until he found a matching scroll, he tucked both scrolls under one arm and stood up.

He saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye and Iruka turned quickly but found nothing.

'Was someone there?' Iruka panicked. He laughed at himself and held the scrolls tighter.

'Don't be ridiculous Iruka, Shizune and I were the only ones in here and I locked the door behind her,' Iruka reassured his beating heart. He walked slowly to the edge of the bookcases, he glanced left and right before sighing in relief. Iruka walked over to the desk and set both scrolls atop the polished surface.

A book fell to the floor with a thud in the aisle he was just in.

Iruka's hand trembled but he ignored it the best he could. He pulled the file closer roughly and scanned down the page, he flipped it aggressively as if trying to scare off whatever creature his imagination had conjured up.

The gothic chandelier above the chunin's head made a squeak and started rocking back and forth, the light dancing and casting shadows. Iruka held the book close to his chest as he retreated back, out of the path of the chandelier in case it fell. Iruka shuffled around the desk until he found the appropriate paper work, he grabbed the pen from it's holder and started to fill the information in the order form. His handwriting wasn't as neat as usual but it was still legible.

'Okay, I just need to get that textbook and then I can leave,' Iruka thought, he couldn't understand why he was getting so stressed. The lights flickered a few times and Iruka's deep brown eyes looked up in worry, they turned on and off a couple of times before the lights shorted out. The only light was the moonlight that shone through the occasional window.

'The weather must have affected it. The wind might have hit something into the electricity box,' Iruka gulped. He went through the desk drawers but couldn't find a torch or a candle, he walked quietly over to a window and tilted the book.

'It says the book is upstairs,' Iruka thought. He looked at the back of the room where a large staircase took up most of the back wall, it led to another level of bookcases. Iruka shut the file and rested in on the edge of a shelf, he'd put it back in place later.

A long creak shattered the silence, the sound of a book being taken out it's place. Iruka tried to shake the ominous feeling away as he stepped ever closer to the stairs. He silently climbed them and when he reached the second floor he peered over the edge. Eyes scanning for movement in the lower section and to his relief he saw nothing.

He looked at the labels on the edge of each bookcase, analysing them until he found the one he was looking for. He slid down the long aisle easily, it was darker then the others because no window shone down it. Books covered the wall where the window should have been, Iruka couldn't help feeling a bit claustrophobic.

"Abbreviations, Abdications, Accountability, Advanced," Iruka whispered, running his finger along the thick spines, disturbing the thin layer of dust. He grinned at the blue spine with the golden script on it, he curled his hand round it when a shadow passed the aisle he was in.

Iruka's body stilled, his hand still resting on the book, his eyes focussed on the writing.

'I didn't imagine that, someone is in here with me,' Iruka thought shakily. He stroked his finger down the spine slowly, using the hard texture as a distraction.

'I have two options. I could call out and see if they reply, but why are they sneaking around? What if they're a rogue nin and they know I'm here somewhere, if I call out then I'm leading them to me,' Iruka planned.

"Or I could just stay silent, sneak around and try to catch a glimpse of them. Then I can identify if they're friend or foe but whoever is doing this is very good. I can't even sense their chakra," Iruka murmured.

'Stop acting like a scared child, you're a ninja! Be brave,' A stern voice scolded in Iruka's mind and he nodded in agreement. Iruka slid the book out and gripped it tightly, he tiptoed to the edge of the bookcase and looked both ways. Nothing gave the unknown visitor away, no sound or movement. The chunin turned left and nonchalantly walked down one side of the large level. Eyes flickering into each narrow alley of books that he passed. He opened the textbook and read while he walked, trying to look harmless but underneath he was tensed like a snake, ready to strike. He stopped suddenly when a thought occurred to him.

'My forehead protector, it's metal surface will reflect off the moonlight and give away my position,' Iruka thought, he untied the band from his head and placed it carefully into his pocket. He checked every single passageway but he found nothing but books.

'Why am I wasting time? I'll just sign out the book and lock whoever it is in. I'll tell Tsunade-hime and she can handle it,' Iruka reasoned. He ambled down the stairs, ignoring the sound of gloves brushing against the wood of the bookcase. Umber eyes widened when he looked at the main desk, the scrolls were gone.

'This person is playing with me. I've had enough,' Iruka thought in outrage. He slammed the textbook down on the desk and crossed his arms, the loud thwack resounded around the soundless room.

"Get out here and bring the scrolls with you," Iruka said loudly. Nothing moved, no sound was uttered and this only made Iruka angrier.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Iruka said in his teacher's voice. A breeze of cold air brushed across Iruka's neck and the chunin's eyes narrowed. His hand slid into his pocket and grasped a kunai, he span round and the kunai clashed against the intruder's own kunai.

* * *

Moonbeams shone against the other person, silver hair looked ethereal and an amused grey eye stared back at the chunin.

"K-Kakashi-sensei," Iruka hissed, he stowed the kunai away with one hand and gripped his chest with the other. Thanking every deity that it wasn't a rogue nin, he felt so relieved that he could have easily hugged the jounin and showered him in kisses. But he wouldn't.

"Iruka-sensei, how nice to see you here," Kakashi conversed and eyes of molten chocolate widened.

"Likewise I'm sure Kakashi-sensei however I have to ask what you're doing here?" Iruka said.

"Checking out some books," Kakashi said simply.

"I locked the door," Iruka said suspiciously, the jounin shrugged.

"I came in earlier, I was reading a book and then….. I must have fallen asleep. The library is a rare place, quiet and peaceful," Kakashi said, his eyes roaming around the large room. Iruka gave a soft smile and mimicked him.

"I know what you mean. It's as if it was cut off from the outside world, where children scream and there's never a moment of utter silence," Iruka said in a pensive mood. Kakashi's eyes stopped on the brunette for a moment, the mask quirked up slightly and he chuckled.

"Exactly. I'm not surprised that you understand it as well Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said cryptically.

"Maybe it's a teacher thing?" Iruka smiled and Kakashi shook his head.

"Probably a sign of intelligence," Kakashi said and Iruka blushed, silently hoping that the darkness hid it from the Copy-nin's view.

It was rare for him to receive such an open compliment, people complimented his skills as a teacher so he was used to that. But when it came to complimenting him as a person, Iruka never found someone who would be as blunt. He had many admirers, almost as many as Kakashi although most of Iruka's were male. They would flirt but luckily they were vague enough for Iruka to play an oblivious innocent. He didn't like rejecting people or hurting them. Not that Iruka wasn't an innocent but he was perceptive.

"M-maybe….. Scrolls! Where are they?" Iruka remembered quickly.

"What scrolls?" Kakashi asked and Iruka pursed his lips.

"Don't play with me Kakashi-sensei, I left two scrolls on this desk and now they're gone," Iruka said austerely. Kakashi raised his gloved hand to his masked face and hummed in thought.

"2 white scrolls with purple mantle on each of them?" Kakashi said in a bored tone and Iruka nodded.

"Yeah, where did you….?" Iruka accused.

"Like the two scrolls on the floor under the desk? That must have rolled off the desk but instead of looking properly, you blame me for it?" Kakashi smirked, Iruka looked behind him and saw both scrolls peeking out from under the desk. Iruka blushed and looked at his feet feeling thoroughly chastised.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei but can you blame me? I can't remember a time when something has gone missing or wrong that you weren't involved in," Iruka said sheepishly.

"I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time Iruka-sensei, why would I want to steal things from you or cause you trouble?" Kakashi asked innocently, the chunin's eyes narrowed. He knew the Copy-nin was behind most if not all of the incidents but it baffled him why Kakashi did them.

"Iruka-sensei your scrolls?" Kakashi reminded and Iruka jumped, he scratched his scar with a timid laugh.

"Right, thanks Kakashi-sensei" Iruka said. He turned around and bent down to retrieve the scrolls. Even in the dim light, Kakashi could make out the curve of Iruka's rear through his uniform pants. His fingers twitched as he resisted the urge to grip Iruka's hipbones and thrust against the smaller man. Iruka was a breathtaking creature in the day when the sun shone as bright as his smile but at night he took on a more delicate and sensual look, the way the moonlight brushed against his skin and made his eyes seem warmer.

Iruka stood up with both scrolls and put them back on the desk, he moved a block of wood in front of it to stop it rolling off again. He turned back to the older man with a smile.

"Did you want to check out a book Kakashi-sensei? We're shut but considering you're already here…." Iruka hinted. Kakashi nodded, he made a handsign and was gone in a puff of smoke. Iruka waited for a few seconds and the Copy-nin reappeared with 2 books. Iruka took the books from him and walked around the desk to log them in.

"Physiology of the human brain by Mikadzuki Saichi, very interesting topic Kakashi-sensei," Iruka praised. The jounin was glad to be wearing a mask that would hide his blush.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei, one cannot fully understand the body if they don't understand the mind," Kakashi said seriously.

"Truer words were never spoken," Iruka replied with a gentle smile, he wrote in the details the best he could in the lack of light and set the book to one side.

"Shakespeare's full works? Kakashi-sensei, planning on wooing someone?" Iruka teased and Kakashi smirked.

"Maybe. Do you think it would work?" Kakashi asked and Iruka coughed to hide his blush.

"Well Shakespeare is known more for his tragedies so unless she had an extensive knowledge on the subject she could misinterpret it. If she does have knowledge and you pick the right lines then things should go well," Iruka advised. He felt slight envy that Kakashi was interested in someone else but he pushed that aside for his professional duty.

"I may use a line or two but I also enjoy Shakespeare as reading material," Kakashi leaned against the desk. Iruka stamped both books and piled them up.

"I must admit that I am impressed with your choice in books. I've never seen you read anything other then….. Jiraiya's works," Iruka said and Kakashi laughed.

"Yeah but if I read those books in public then people would try to talk to me, try to engage in the topics or marvel at my choice in books," Kakashi said producing the orange book from his pocket.

"You read porn in public to repel conversation? That's jounin logic," Iruka said shaking his head in exasperation.

"Yep, completely genius," Kakashi gave an upside down U smile.

"If genius means stalking people in the library at night then I don't want to be a genius," Iruka smiled, Kakashi didn't look up from his book.

"What are you talking about?" He said in a confused tone.

A thump came from the upper level, Iruka froze and Kakashi's lazy eye looked at the back of the room. Iruka's blood turned cold and his tongue peeked out to wet his lips, the ominous feeling was back.

"I thought it was you," Iruka whispered harshly, the grey eye looked at the brunette before returning to the back of the room. The orange book was shut silently and put back into Kakashi's pocket.

"Kakashi-sensei," Iruka whispered nervously, he hated to show weakness in front of the jounin but if someone else had got in the library without Iruka and Kakashi sensing him then he had to have some strength. Kakashi raised a finger to his lip to signal silence, he jerked his head to the back and Iruka nodded.

* * *

They both moved quickly up either side of the room, scouting out the area carefully. Iruka peered down each aisle until he felt Kakashi behind him.

"See anything?" Kakashi said quietly and Iruka shook his head.

"Nothing, any idea who it is?" Iruka murmured but Kakashi didn't have time to reply, a surge of chakra was felt by them both. Their eyes locked and the both dashed for the back corner of the section. Iruka reached the walkway first, completely devoid of light.

"It came from down here, this is one of the larger paths, it has a left turn at the end… I think it's a dead end….. Should we use weapons?" Iruka inquired and Kakashi shook his head.

"No, if it's a dead end then we can handle it. The window at the end will be locked anyway," Kakashi said gesturing for Iruka to go first. The chunin nodded and walked quietly down the dark passage, he could feel his feet growing heavier.

'The chakra is familiar….. Please don't be Mizuki,' Iruka prayed, the last person he wanted to see was his ex-best friend. They reached the corner and Iruka turned slowly to the last leg of the walk, he raised his hand up to cover his eyes against the bright light of the moon. The silhouette of a person stood in the window, Iruka steeled his resolve and strode forward.

Iruka stood a few feet away from the figure and he opened his mouth.

It snapped shut again when he recognised the person.

Silver hair, navy mask, single eye.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka exclaimed and he heard a dark chuckle behind him.

"Just call him 'Clone'," Kakashi said and Iruka span round to face the real Kakashi.

"What the….?" Iruka started but the clone pressed himself against Iruka's back, grabbing each wrist and holding it above Iruka's head. Iruka turned his head to glare at the clone and struggled against his iron grip.

"Let go," Iruka warned the man behind him but he shook his head and nodded towards the real mask-less Copy-nin.

'Mask-less!' Iruka's mind stopped, he had a second to take in Kakashi's features before the man crushed his lips against his own. Iruka tried to resist, he really did but no one could defy one of Hatake Kakashi's kisses. Kakashi pressing insistently against Iruka's soft lips, trying to coax the chunin into participating. One of Kakashi's hands coming up to cup Iruka's jaw while the other reached past Iruka to pull the clone's mask down. The clone tightened his grip on Iruka's wrists and with a smirk he started biting and sucking at the exposed neck. Iruka's mouth fell open with a low moan and Kakashi's tongue plunged into Iruka's mouth and started mapping it out. The clone finished a few good lovebites that were guaranteed to last for a number of days, Kakashi winked at him and he dispersed.

The kiss was never broken, not even when Kakashi pushed Iruka up against the mahogany bookshelves. Iruka focussed on the hot kiss instead of the various spines sticking uncomfortably in his back, he knew he was blushing but it hardly seemed important. A pale hand tangled in Iruka's hair and tugged the hair-band from it, Iruka felt his hair fall around his face but he ignored it. His own hands snarled in the jounin's vest. Kakashi trailed his fingers along the uncovered midriff and started to climb under Iruka's top when the chunin pushed him away.

Iruka tried to catch his breath but he found it a very hard task to do, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

"You can look at me without my mask," Kakashi said and Iruka continued to breath.

"Good to know," Iruka rasped but his eyes remained shut.

"Then why….?" Kakashi started but Iruka's hand started waving about.

"Kakashi-sensei I need to get the oxygen to my brain, give me a minute," Iruka mumbled cutely, Kakashi smiled genuinely at the chunin and rested on the bookcase opposite. When the harsh breathing had returned to a normal pace Kakashi spoke.

"Don't call me 'Kakashi-sensei'," Kakashi said childishly, Iruka cracked an eye open. He looked at Kakashi properly, still as pale as ever yet his face was attractive to say the least.

"Do I pass?" Kakashi joked and Iruka snorted.

"You do but I'm afraid if I called you handsome it would only inflate your ego," Iruka smirked, Kakashi laughed and gave a brief nod.

"But I would like an explanation into why your clone was running around a dark library trying to lure me into this aisle?" Iruka tapped his foot, he hadn't returned to his usual teacher's stance but Kakashi knew he would be in trouble if he didn't answer.

"Because I needed to speak to you alone," Kakashi replied.

"We were alone, in front of the desk, Why did you have to chase me into a narrow passage where there isn't even a foot of space between us?" Iruka asked. Kakashi stretched his arms out and his palms hit the books either side of Iruka's head.

"I love you Iruka," Kakashi said clearly, he kissed the shocked chunin. Iruka's eyes were wide open, watching the Copy-nin. Kakashi's tongue probed his mouth and brown eyes drifted shut, not responding to the kiss but not rejecting it. Kakashi pulled away and turned Iruka's head to the side so he faced out the window, looking onto the night sky. Iruka felt soft lips against his ear and he tried not to gasp at the sensation.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire, Doubt thou the sun doth move, Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt I love," Kakashi quoted and Iruka could feel himself melting at the words.

'It was me, it was me he likes…. loves,' Iruka thought warmly, his heart thundering against his chest and he knew there was no way Kakashi could not hear it.

"Kakashi," Iruka whispered turning his head so he was nose to nose with the Copy-nin. His arms coiled around the older man's neck and he leaned closer, lips inches from Kakashi's own.

"I love you too," Iruka said softly, Kakashi surged forward and captured the chunin's lips. Iruka accepted them happily, letting their tongues duel and small whimpers fall from his lips. Iruka's words repeated over and over in Kakashi's head, making him hotter then even Icha Icha could make him. He lifted on of Iruka's legs up and hooked it over his hip, brushing his half-hardened arousal against Iruka's. They both pulled apart with a pleasurable hiss, Kakashi leaned in for another kiss but Iruka placed a hand on his lips.

"Not here, it's too public. Come back to mine?" Iruka blushed at his proposal and Kakashi nodded. He retrieved his roaming hands from the chunin's body and started to make the handsigns to get them out of there. Kakashi was delighted that Iruka wanted them to continue even if he was a bit disappointed that they couldn't do it in the library.

'But….' Kakashi looked down at the brunette nibbling enthusiastically at his pulse.

'My books are due back in a week,' Kakashi smirked.

* * *

Charlotte: Okay, that drabble is done ^_^ What did you guys think? I don't really do suspense because I suck at it but oh well.

Drop me a review and leave your opinion, Creative criticism only because although I'm a pyromaniac I don't like review flames :(

Do you think I should do a sequel or should this story retire gracefully ?


End file.
